freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 074
Conflict II is the seventy-fourth chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 12 and seventh chapter of the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. Synopsis After Charles activates the Vital Sigma-Type Pandora Mode, she pierces Elizabeth with her Volt Weapon drawing blood and causing her to collapse. Charles expresses doubt about Elizabeth's Noblesse Oblige as the story cuts to Charles' childhood in a flashback, showing that Charles was orphaned and forced to steal to survive. After collapsing in the snow, she is saved by her new father Marks Spencer, who would tell Charles that she has the gift to become a Pandora. Summary Charles Bonaparte has activates her special Pandora Mode and is unscathed from Elizabeth Mably's lasers and André Françoise's Freezing rendered useless. She summons her Volt Weapons and stabs Elizabeth on her shoulder. Elizabeth fires multiple lasers at her but Charles activates her shield. Charles explains that her new Pandora Mode lasts longer than the original and is equipped with an Anti-Nova Barrier System. Charles urges Elizabeth to give up. But Elizabeth refuses and continues to fire her laser. Charles berates her that she only just a spoiled rich girl who know nothing of the harshness of the world and who only hides under her father's wing and that her sense of justice is superficial and is just to keep up with appearances. Charles pulls out her weapon, drawing blood from Elizabeth's chest, and she collapses to the ground. Charles believes that many people who are weak are also evil, some enough to abandon their own children. Charles begins to explain her rough childhood. She was abandoned as a young age. Alone in tattered clothes, she would run through the streets without shoes in the winters stealing for survival. After one of these runs, she is attacked by three much older boys who kick down a defenseless girl until she bleeds from her nose and mouth. A man tells them to stop, revealing the face of Marks Spencer. He tells the boys that the little girl stole from him and he wants back the wallet she stole. The boys are hostile, but the wallet is his when one of them sees his ID. The leader of the gang offers to give it back for a reward and says that Marks cannot lay a finger on him because they are protected by the government. Marks pulls a gun on them and berates them for believing kindness and protection is a right. They flee and Marks stares at the young Charles who falls unconscious. Hours later, Charles awakens in a hospital bed and she hears that she apparently has a very high compatibility rate for Stigmata. A smiling Marks enters Charles room, and she asks why he saved her. Marks privately recalls that he too was a abandoned as a child but tells Charles that she has a power that can save the world. Besides, she reminds him of someone he loved dearly. Event Notes *Elizabeth Mably vs. Charles Bonaparte continues. **A new Pandora Mode has been issued but only to the world-ranked Pandora. *Flashback of Charles Bonaparte childhood. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters